Teenage Mutant Ninja Ponies
by suzukipot
Summary: During the day they hide from the world but at night they fight against the evil Shredord. Join Twilightonardo, Applejackello, Raphidash and Pinkieangelo as they fight to save Equestria from destruction.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Many elements from different TMNT incarcerations were incorporated here. I hope that I have things accurate because I'm fairly new to Ninja Turtles and I'm still learning. Anyways I hope you enjoy.**

"We must be silent, quick and never seen. For it is like Starswirl The Bearded once said-"

Twilight was cut off when Dash charged in front of her, brandishing her sais with a look of pure rage on her face.

"Raphidash, wait!"

Twilight withdrew her katanas from her belt and looked back to make sure Applejackello and Pinkieangelo were ok. She was seriously concerned for them. If Raphidash were to...

She shook her head, determined to not be distracted. _'The Hoof Clan' _she remembered. If Raphidash charged in there then she would almost certainly be defeated. Raphidash kept sprinting until she saw the Hoof Clan hideout.

It was a small place, as it only looked like it could house a few Hoof Soldiers.

Leaning in head first Raphidash ran in, shattering the glass windows.

"What the hell is she doing," Twilight asked in shock.

As predicted eight Hoof Soldiers surrounded Dash. Raphidash was suddenly less enthusiastic about her decision but she looked at the Soldiers confidently.

"Bring it on you oversized tin cans!" She crossed the end of her sais and grinned.

A Hoof Soldier tried to hit her in the side but Dash simply blocked it, grabbed the Soldier's arm and twisted it off, making oil and wires fall out everywhere. Another Hoof Soldier came up from behind and grabbed her. Dash struggled at his grip and was unable to get free.

"You let go of her!"

Twilight jumped into the air and brought a katana down to the Soldiers head. She split it into two and watched it fall to the ground.

"Thanks."

"Thank me later. We need to help Pinkie and A.J."

Pinkie wrapped her nunchucks around a Soldiers neck, twisting it off while A.J. stabbed a hole in another's chest with her Bō Staff.

The four ponies immediately sprung to action to defeat the other Hoof Soldiers. When they got done they looked around at the mess. Dash wiped her face off, staining her mask with oil in the process.

"What are we looking for again," Pinkie asked.

Twilight put her katanas away and stood up straight.

"We're looking for a canister of mutagen that was rumored to be in a Hoof Clan hideout."

"Why are we looking for that?"

Twilight rolled her eyes and started to look. Sometimes Pinkie's airheaded ditzyness got on her nerves.

"Because Pinkie," she started opening desk drawers. "If the Hoof Clan has mutagen then it's possible for them to make other people into mutants. We can't have that."

Pinkie nodded, showing that she understood.

Twilight looked at some papers that were scattered about but none of them were of any significance.

"Nothing. Damn." She scratched her chin with her hoof "Well that was a bust." She looked outside to see hints of the sun raising. "We better go."

The four made their way back to the sewers where their teacher, Celestia, was waiting.

"Hello my students."

"Hello Master Celestia," they greeted in unison.

"Tell me, did you find anything significant at the Hoof Clan's hideout?"

"Unfortunately, no." Twilight sat down on the old, rundown couch.

Celestia put a hoof on Twilight's shoulder. "Do not fret Twilightonardo. You will prevail in time."

Twilight wasn't to sure on this. She was determined to find out the Hoof Clan's plans. If they had mutagen then the things they could do to Ponyville would not be good. Really the fact that they had to hide from everyone was ridiculous. However bipedal mutant ponies wearing multicolored masks and holding weapons just might scare everyone.

"Hey guys! Look at this!"

Twilight, A.J. and Dash walked over to the T.V. Pinkie was looking at. A short purple dragon wearing a yellow shirt with the number '5' on it along with a longer sleeved black shirt underneath was holding a microphone and talking.

"It seems like we have some sort of new enemy in Ponyville. We're here in Ponyville Square where we have an eye-witness to tell all."

He held the microphone up to a grey Pegasus with a blonde mane.

"I-I saw some...thing! And it ran towards that building over there." She pointed at the Hoof Clan hideout. "I didn't see too much after that because I ran away."

The camera panned over to the old hideout.

"Well there you have it folks. After one hears this you have to wonder: Is this the work of the notorious Hoof Clan or some new dangerous enemy? I'm Spike O' Neil for channel 6 news."

The news report ended. Dash suddenly found three sets of eyes boring into her.

"Do you see what callous impulsiveness leads to," Twilight asked in a slow, firm voice.

"Because of your carelessness it's possible that people are going to come after us!"

Dash crossed her arms and looked right back at Twilight. "Hey it's not my fault that someone saw us!"

"You dashed head first into the glass! Of course it's your fault!"

Pinkie and A.J. exchanged a glance before getting up and walking away for some pizza. Honestly Twilight and Dash fighting was a daily occurrence. Sometimes they would have long heated arguments about the smallest of things.

A.J. sat down at the table, fiddling with her latest invention while Pinkie got the pizza. Celestia walked in.

"Hello Applejackello. Pinkieangelo," she nodded at the both of them.

"Heya Master Celestia. Oh damn!" The invention A.J. was working on slipped out of her hooves. "One day I'm gonna have to invent some sort of device with fingers..."

"Oh stop fiddling with that silly stuff A.J. and have some pizza!" Pinkie ate her slice of pizza and went in for another piece.

A.J. looked up and sighed. "Well...I guess I can take a little break." She reached in for a slice.

Twilight and Dash walked into the training room. It seemed like their arguing had died down.

"Now what in the hay are those two doing now," A.J. asked curiously.

Celestia gave a small smile. "It seems that they are taking out their anger in a more constructive way."

"We've got to see this.'' Pinkie said, holding a piece of pizza and watching the two ponies prepare to fight.

"My money's on Dash," A.J. said with a smirk.

"I suppose it's up to me to show you how to properly fight." Twilight ran her hoof across her katanas to make sure they were sharp.

"Stop stalling then." Dash was so antsy that the end of her sais were poking into her thighs.

Twilight smirked. "As you wish. But remember Dash: Patience and thought before action."

As Twilight spoke Dash rushed towards her. Twilight stood there, completely still and reached out. She grabbed Dash by the hoof and swung her back towards the mat on the floor.

"Your aim is off. Here let me show you how it's done." Quickly Twilight ran over to Dash and picked her up by under the arm and flipped her over.

Dash let out a grunt.

"Done yet?"

Dash gritted her teeth together then, pulling together some effort she kicked her legs up and hit Twilight in the face. Twilight rubbed her nose. She hadn't been anticipating Dash to attack back. When she opened her eyes Dash stood up, took Twilight's katanas and threw them on the ground.

She put Twilight's arms behind her and pinned her to the ground.

"Looks like I'm not so bad after all."

Twilight said nothing. Dash let up on Twilight and handed her the katanas.

"Still." Twilight stood up and adjusted her mask. "You should take my lesson to heart."

"What lesson? That I can kick your butt? I've always been able to do that." Dash smirked.

"I'm serious Dash. You need to work on being less...noticeable."

Dash sighed. "I'll try, OK?"

Twilight nodded. "Good."

The two walked towards Pinkie and A.J. and each grabbed a slice of pizza.

"So," Celestia started. "Are you four going out tonight?"

"Of course," Twilight nodded. "I'm pretty set on finding out what the Hoof Clan's plans are."

"If they even have any," A.J. shrugged.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm just saying...maybe you're getting worked up over nothing."

"Nothing? A.J. this is the most feared gang in Equestria!"

"I'm not saying that they shouldn't be taken seriously. I'm just saying that you have no evidence that they have mutagen."

Twilight contemplated it. Perhaps Applejackello was right. Twilight was still going to be on her toes though.

"We need to know what the Hoof Clan is doing."

"Well...lucky for you I invented...this!" Applejackello held up the small invention she'd been working on earlier.

"Woah...what is it," Pinkie asked, resisting the urge to poke the odd device.

"In a nutshell? A recorder." A.J. smiled, like she was proud of the invention.

Twilight had an idea. "We can plant this on the Hoof Clan!"

"Maybe we can get it on Shredord," Dash said with a smirk.

"Or, more realistically, a Hoof Soldier with a loose tongue."

"Well calm yourselves everyone," A.J. said, waving her arms. "The recorder ain't done yet. It'll take the rest of the night to finish."

"The rest of the night, huh? Well I guess we can go on another stake out until then."

"It is getting dark my students," Celestia pointed out. "Perhaps you should go now."

Twilight nodded and got her katanas.

"And Twilightonardo..."

"Yes Master Celestia?"

"Be careful."

Twilight opened and closed her mouth a few times before nodding. "I will."

Pinkie peeked her head above the sewer.

"No one."

They pulled themselves up and dusted themselves off.

Ponyville was very tranquil at night. No noise, no sounds and only a few streetlights illuminating the sky. It was just the way the ponies liked it.

"So where are we going now?"

Twilight looked around. "I guess we just keep patrolling until we see a Hoof Soldier."

* * *

"O'Neil! Get in here!"

Spike rubbed his ear gingerly. He'd been standing right next to the PA system when Filthy Rich called for him. Spike sighed.

"Yes Filthy?"

Filthy twitched at that. He hated being called by only his first name.

"What do you think you're doing reporting about this...this Hoof Clan?!"

"You know that the Hoof Clan is serious," Spike said calmly.

"I don't need the public panicking about some...some..." Words failed him. "Just stop reporting what doesn't need reported!"

When Filthy got through lecturing Spike he sighed and left.

"Might as well go home...it's so late..."

Spike started walking towards the subway only to not find a train.

"Gee...just great."

"Did you...did you guys hear something?"

"I'll go check it out." Raphidash grabbed the edge of the subways entrance, as if she was holding onto it for dear life.

Spike noticed none of this. Instead he was wondering how he would get home.

"Mr. O'Neil!"

Spike turned around to see four Hoof Soldiers standing next to him.

"I...what?"

The Hoof Soldier stood over him, towering over the small dragon. He grabbed Spike by the neck and lifted him up. Spike struggled at his grip.

"We've come to deliver a message."

The pressure that the Hoof Soldier put on the poor dragon's neck made him pass out.

"Hey! Why don't you pick on someone you're own size!"

The Hoof Soldier dropped Spike to the ground and prepared to fight Dash.

Dash did a sweeping kick under the Soldiers to knock them off their feet. Working quickly she stabbed her sais through the heads, defeating the Soldiers easily. Dash looked down at Spike and picked him up. She walked out of the subway.

"You guys..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: In this chapter we introduce our main antagonist: Shredord and King Sombraang.**

"Are you crazy?"

Raphidash, having a heart of gold, decided to bring Spike back to their lair. Twilightonardo wasn't happy about it though.

Raphidash stood and glared at Twilight. "Yeah Twilight. I'm just one big crazy horse! Better lock me up in the looney house now!"

Pinkieangelo poked her head up from over the couch and looked at the passed out purple dragon. "Can we keep him?"

"What is going on here?" Celestia walked into the room.

"Master Celestia! I'm sorry...I saw him getting attacked by some Hoof Soldiers...I couldn't just leave him!"

Celestia used her magic to place a cold washcloth over Spike's forehead. He roused.

"Where am I? I..." He saw Celestia and quickly sat up.

"Who are you? Why am I here? I-I..." He looked around and stood up. "Am I in the sewer?! Gross!"

"Please, Spike, calm yourself."

"You know my name?! And why are there four ponies walking on their back legs?!"

"Look we can explain that. If you'd just sit down."

Spike's eyes widened when Twilight pointed to the couch with her katanas.

"How can she hold that? I must be dreaming." Spike sat down and sighed. "Why can't I dream of that pretty unicorn...?"

"You see, about fifteen years ago I visited my sister Luna-"

"Wait...you're Princess Celestia? The pony rumored to be next in line for the throne?"

Celestia grimaced but nodded all the same. "Yes. I am...Anyway...fiveteen years ago I visited my sister Luna. We were not on good terms.

I tried to make amends with her. However, my niece Cadence was a jealous shrew. She was upset because I was next in line. So, when I approached Luna with my apology she made a knife levitate above me.

Luna thought that I was trying to murder her so she banished me from Canterlot. I was never to return. I retreated to Ponyville, to the sewers. It was there that I found," Celestia looked at the ponies.

"Four little orphan fillies covered in slimy green ooze. I was careful not to touch them but I cleaned them up. It was then that I noticed their accelerated growth and realized that the ooze, the mutagen, had caused this. I trained them in the ways of the ninja.

Twilightonardo was especially fond of me."

Twilight looked away and smirked.

"Then I discovered their special talents: Twilightonardo was skilled in magic. She was also the most disciplined of her sisters, earning a 'spark' of magic on her flank. Applejackello realized that we were her family and that she depended on us, earning three apples on her flank to represent her sisters. Raphidash is headstrong and dashes into action, earning a rainbow lightning bolt."

Raphidash struck a pose.

"And Pinkieangelo," Celestia bowed her head and smiled. "She is truly the wild one. She loves to have a party, so much that it turned out to be her special talent!"

"That's...a very interesting story," Spike said, absorbing it all.

Celestia stood. "I will leave you with my daughters." She walked away.

"Please..." Spike pleaded, holding his head. He seemed confused, exhausted, or maybe both. "Can you just take me home?"

"Oh course. Where do you live?"

* * *

After treading through Ponyville's filthy water Spike tried lifting himself out of the sewer.

Dash pushed him up. He looked back down at them.

"Uh...so thanks...I guess?"

He looked back at his home, which was a large treehouse.

"So you're not even going to invite us in?"

"The only thing I have is some frozen pizza," he said, trying to make up an excuse for why he didn't want dirty mutant ponies mucking up his carpeting.

Pinkie jumped out of the sewer.

"Pizza?!"

Spike sighed. "I guess I can heat it up."

Twilight was genuinely intrigued by the treehouse. To be honest all the ponies were but Twilight was just interested in...the books. Spike has shelves and shelves of endless books. It made Twilight euphoric, like this was the thing that she'd been missing out on her whole life.

"Wipe your hooves please."

They wiped their hooves on the mat while Spike went to get the pizza.

"So you live here by yourself," Twilight asked, looking at the books.

Spike inhaled and then blew fire all over the pizza, effectively cooking it.

"Yeah. I mean, sometimes Rarity and Fluttershy'll come over but other than that it's pretty lonely."

Spike gave a nervous laugh before tearing down a picture of Rarity and bringing the ponies their pizza.

"Cowabunga!"

A.J. and Dash shook their heads.

"Nah. Just doesn't fit."

"Oh, OK. How 'bout...booyakasha?!" Pinkie jumped and kicked in the air, swinging her nunchucks around.

"You shouldn't force a catchphrase," Twilight said without looking up from her book.

"What about noises? Narf! Zoink!"

"That sounds strangely...familiar," Raphidash said, looking at Applejackello.

"Yeah it...does." A.J. shook her head. "Anyway, thanks for having us over Spike but I think we'll be going now."

"What? Why do we have to leave so soon," Twilight asked.

"If we don't get home soon Celestia'll worry," Dash said with a grin but still serious.

They made their way to the door.

"Wait," Spike said.

Twilight looked back at him. "What?"

"Will I...see you guys again?"

Twilight leaned down and smiled.

"Oh course."

They left.

* * *

The only thing you could see on Shredord was his eyes. They were seriously mismatched. One was cloudy white while the other one was a murky yellow with a red pupil. Shredord glared at King Sombraang. The rest of him was covered in battle armor, sans his goatee and horns.

"Your Soldiers aren't working."

The black shadow hovering around in a mechanic suit growled.

"I'm doing the best that I can Shredord."

"Well your 'best' isn't good enough!"

"Don't worry," Sombra reassured. "I still need some dark crystals to power the technodrome. Luckily I built the majority of it in the Crystal Empire...before Shining Armor and Cadence threw me out!" The purple around Sombra's eyes flared.

The robotic arm slammed down on a table. Shredord rolled his eyes.

"Calm yourself Sombraang. I'm sure that your technodrome will work. In the meantime I will dispatch a few more Hoof Soldiers to take care of the ponies."

"More Hoof Soldiers? But the ponies can defeat them easily."

"Don't remind me Sombra. Just work on your machine."

"Yes Shredord."

* * *

Big Mac Jones was a loner. He had family, of course, a large family, but he liked spending time to himself . He took out a hockey stick from his assortment of weapons in his golf bag and swung it a few times. He loved hitting things.

It was one of the reasons he worked on the farm. He lifted up his hockey mask and wiped the sweat away. He hated going places without his mask. Ever since he heard about the Hoof Clan he'd taken it upon himself to protect his grandmother and younger sister.

So every night he walked around the farm to make sure there were no intruders. If there were...

"BAM!" Big Mac used too much force swinging the stick and ended up hitting a tree and knocking himself to the ground.

It was so loud that the lights inside the house came on. Winona, their dog, started barking.

"Who's out there?!"

"Me Granny," Big Mac yelled, waving his arm to try and get Granny Smith to see him.

"Big Macintosh?!"

Big Mac frowned. He hated being called by his full name.

"You come in soon, OK?

"Ah will!"

He heard the door shut. Mac sighed.

"Go home Winona."

Winona ran back home.


	3. Chapter 3

Celestia looked up when she heard the ponies walk into the living room.

"You're home. I trust everything went well."

Twilight nodded. "Yes. We went over there...talked a little...Pinkie gored herself on pizza, he gave me a book," Twilight levitated a book from out of her belt called '_The 101 On Dragons'_.

"And then we left."

Celestia smiled. Honestly she was just glad her daughters were back safely. "Well it's good to see that ponies on the surface are starting to accept you."

"Well the guy is a dragon," Raphidash reminded. "And I did save him from the Hoof Soldiers. Maybe that's why he's not freaking out?"

"Could be," Twilight rationed. "We should keep an eye on him- to make sure that he doesn't tell anyone about us."

Pinkie had to stifle a laugh. "Who would believe him anyway?"

Twilight glared at her. "I think that, with all the hype the media has been about the Hoof Clan, we should lay low. At least for now."

Applejackello and Dash nodded in agreement.

Pinkie sighed. "Fine...just when I think I'm getting a friend."

"Pinkie you know that-"

"Uh, Twilight, I wouldn't"

"What so I'm not allowed to have friends now?"

"Pinkie people up there just don't understand..."

Meanwhile Master Celestia was meditating, trying to distract herself from her children's arguing. Her finely tuned ears focused on a sound that sounded like it was coming from the sewers. It hit her ear like a freight train and with every heavy step it seemed to get louder...and louder...and louder...

"Shhh! Be quiet you four. Do you hear that?"

The ponies stopped bickering and listened.

"I...I hear it," Twilight whispered.

"Go and see what it is. Be careful."

"We will," Dash said as they got their weapons out.

"Follow me," A.J. said, holding what looked like a sonar device.

They ran down the sewer.

"See anything," Twilight asked.

A.J. said nothing for a moment and alternated between looking at the sonar and the path she was heading down.

"Woah...guys, stop!"

They stopped.

"What? What is it," Dash asked.

"There's something...big...down there."

A loud roar echoed down the sewer, almost knocking Pinkie off her feet.

"What is that?!"

The roar came again, accompanied by what sounded like smashing pipes.

"Guys...it's getting closer." The color drained out of Applejack's face as she showed Twilight the sonar.

Twilight's eyes widened. The approaching beast's dot was three times the size of their own. Twilight shook her head and raised her katanas.

"Be prepared."

A shadow could be seen dragging itself down the hall, sloshing water all the way down and possibly getting into the ponies lair. Then...they saw it. It was an alligator, so large that it's head drug across the top of the pipe and its arms had to smash into the sides just so that it could have room. It was a light green color, with slightly mismatched eyes.

Pinkie's jaw dropped. "G...Gummy?"

It roared for a third time. Twilight shielded her eyes.

"It's going to attack," she yelled.

"I'm going in!"

"Dash, don't! He'll kill you!"

Raphidash couldn't hear her though. She ran ahead of her sisters, bent down then jumped.

"Dash! No! He won't hurt you," Pinkie yelled, dropping her nunchucks.

Dash straightened out her body and started spinning as she put her sais at arm length. She was heading right for the alligator's chest.

The alligator tried raising his arm but he was a little too slow and Dash plunged her sais into his chest. The alligator gave a pained, anguished wail. Moving a little quicker he pulled Dash out and threw her to the ground.

"Raphidash!" Twilight ran over to Dash, who twitched on the ground. Pinkie ran in front of them.

"Gummyhead! Stop! It's me, Pinkieangelo!"

For a brief second Gummy's eyes softened. "Pink...ie..." He looked down to see blood pouring out of his chest then collapsed.

Pinkie ran over and hugged the alligator.

"We need to get him back to the lair!"

"Pinkie...what is that thing?"

Pinkie didn't answer though. Instead she took Applejackello's Bo Staff and wrapped her nunchucks around it.

"Don't worry Gummy...I'll help you."

She took the other end of her nunchucks and wrapped it around Gummy's arm.

"Pinkie...that'll never work," A.J. sighed. "You're going to break my Staff again."

"Then help me!" She pulled, stressing the Staff in the process.

The ponies exchanged a glance then got behind Gummy and started to push. It took about fifteen minutes before they got him to the lair. There was trail of blood behind them.

"OK Pinkie I want answer's now," Twilight demanded, trying to catch her breath.

"You...you guys don't remember Gummy," Pinkie asked, bandaging Gummy up and looking at her sisters with a sad face.

"How could they not," Celestia asked, smiling. "I remember as if it were yesterday...the mutagen had started taking effect and you four had been talked for a while now. I was teaching Applejackello and Raphidash how to use their weapons when Pinkie came out of the sewer water with a baby alligator. I saw that the alligator was tiny and had no teeth so I let her keep it.

Pinkieangelo was very attached to the alligator. She named him Gummyhead-"

"Because his head was soft, like a gummy worm! Of course it's leathery now..." Pinkie rubbed Gummy's head.

"Yes. But then one day-"

"One day, when Celestia was teaching me to how to use my nunchucks Gummy walked away. I really should have watched him...He fell into the sewer and floated away..."

"Fall...into ooze," Gummyhead muttered, eyes closed. "Get bigger...stronger...Sombraang find me...make me do...things."

"Things," Pinkie gasped. "What things?"

"Sombraang...and one named Shredord...do tests...on me."

"How long ago was that," Twilight asked.

"Six...months ago."

"I'd bet my life that whatever Shredord is planning has to do with Gummy," Twilight said.

"Can you tell us anymore Gummy," A.J. asked.

"I know nothing...only know of tests..."

"Damn," Twilight muttered.

"Just rest Gummy," Pinkie cooed, laying Gummy back down.

"Thank you Pinkie...you...friend."

Pinkie smiled. "You're welcome...friend."


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm going out," Raphidash growled, putting her sais in her belt.

"Take this then," Applejackello said, handing Dash the recorder from earlier. "I finally finished it. Plant it on a Soldier."

Dash nodded, took the recorder and put it in her belt. Honestly she just wanted to blow off some steam. And now that her sisters were fawning over Gummy it seemed like a perfect time. Gummy and Pinkie's relationship actually kind of reminded her of Tank, Dash's pet turtle.

Dash looked up to see if anyone was above ground. No one.

Perfect. She jumped up. unbeknownst to her Big Mac Jones was only ten feet away. And he was watching.

"Now to find some scum." She chuckled and rubbed her sais together.

"What about me?"

Dash looked behind herself to see Big Mac holding a hockey stick.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Whoah! You should watch your mouth...little girl."

"Little girl?! Who are you calling little girl?!" Dash's grip on her sais tightened.

"You...what are ya gonna do about it?"

Dash gritted her teeth together while Mac lazily swung his hockey stick. Dash suddenly charged, both sais at arm length. Mac lifted the hockey stick horizontally, making the tips go straight through. Mac smiled.

This was exactly what he wanted. He twisted hard, making Dash flip completly over. Dash's cheek slammed down on the pavement.

"Ugh..."

"You weakling." Big Mac took Dash's sais out of his hockey stick and looked at them. "What are these things anyway?" He shrugged and threw them to the side.

Dash's eyes widened. "I'm not...weak...I'll show you!" Dash opened her wings and stood.

"What are you anyway? A pony? A pegasus? A _freak?!"_

Like a bullet Dash flew straight up.

''Running, huh?" Mac put his hockey stick back inside his golf ball bag and switched it out with a lead pipe. Mac started to walk away until he heard a whistling. Dash's mouth filled with air and her belt started slipping off of her waist.

"What the hell is she doing?!" Big Mac looked up in horror.

Sparks started flying off of Dash's back. When she was only mere feet above Big Mac an explosion of color went off, flinging Mac back several feet. A rainbow spread across Ponyville, across Equestria.

"The Sonic Rainboom! Works every time." Dash looked around before picking up the sais Mac had tossed.

"What was that?"

Lights from various homes came on.

"Uh-oh..."

Rainbow Dash dashed away, quickly lifting the sewer lid and jumping in.

Big Mac groaned and sat up.

"Ugh...I'll get that mutant yet."

* * *

"What'd you catch?"

Raphidash looked up at Applejackello nervously.

"Never mind, I can't wait!"

A.J. took the recorder from Dash and hit the play button. The discussion with Big Mac and the fight was heard. A.J was confused.

"Dash...what were you doing?"

Dash started to rub the back of her head. "Well there was this guy taunting me-"

"You revealed yourself?!"

"Look the guy was harassing me I couldn't let him get away with that!"

"What is this I hear about Raphidash meeting another pony?" Master Celestia was glaring at Dash through the doorway.

Dash jumped. "Master Celestia! Is it just me or are you popping up more than frequently?"

"Raphidash! Answer my question."

Dash sighed. "Ok look: This stallion saw me getting out of the sewers and jumped me. The guy was crazy! He was wearing a hockey mask and carrying a golf ball bag with a bunch of weapons."

She looked down at her sais. "I almost lost my sais..."

Celestia was about to talk before Twilight interrupted. "Crazy or not you know not to reveal yourself. You went too far this time Dash."

"Breaking news from Ponyville!"

"Huh?"

The ponies ran to the t.v., where a very tired looking Spike was reporting the news.

"It seems that a strange rainbow has spread its way across Equestria! We have footage of the event."

The Sonic Rainboom was shown, along with Dash blearily coming to the ground.

"Speculation says that this is a fabled Sonic Rainboom, something that's only been talked about in old Mares Tales! Are mutants up to this? What creature could be powerful enough to create such a thing? I'm Spike O'Neil, more at six."

Applejackello's Bō Staff hit Raphidash in the shoulder.

"Augh! What was that for?"

"For being so stupid that you did spread a rainbow across the country!"

Twilight turned towards Dash.

"Dash you know that your Sonic Rainboom is only supposed to be used in case of an emergency."

"This was an emergency! Kind of...ugh." Dash shook her head. She was getting flustered. She stood.

"You're right, OK?! You're all right! I messed up! I messed up...real bad..." Dash walked to the corner of the lair and picked up Tank.

"I need...I need to go."

Before anyone could say anything Dash ran away.

"Are they really down there? Oh I can't afford to wait!"

"Spike," Dash questioned.

"Hello? Ninja...hero ponies? I need your help!"

Dash lifted herself out of the sewers.

"Spike! Why are you here?"

"My...my treehouse." Spike grabbed Dash and pointed. "My treehouse is on fire!"

"What?!" Dash sprinted off.

"Raphidash! Raphidash, wait!"

* * *

"What sort of low life criminal would-"

"Woah!" Dash looked up at the blaze.

The other ponies caught up.

"Hey, you!"

Big Mac looked over at the ponies.

"What did you do?!"

"That's the crazy son of a bitch who jumped me!"

"So...mutant ponies do exist." Mac looked up at the ponies. "I didn't do this! It was some dragon and unicorn!"

'_Dragon and unicorn,'_ Twilight thought.

"You liar," Spike yelled.

A branch from the treehouse fell to the ground, causing Spike to jump back.

"We've got to leave," Applejackello said. "The fire's too much for us."

"But...my books. My possessions! What will I do?!"

"You can stay with us," Twilight said, putting an arm around Spike. "I'm sure the others won't mind."

Pinkie gasped. "He can?! I need to break out the party cannon!"

"No time! Let's go."

They ran away.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's** Note: I would like to thank Hudson Abadeer (a.k.a. Dorian Abadeer on this site) for all of his help and support with the story. You are now an honorary co-author.**

Spike was shaking as he sat down on the ponies couch.

"That stallion said that a dragon and unicorn did this," Twilight said. "This proves that Shredord and Sombraang are doing this!"

"We don't know that," Raphidash said. "He could have been lying. Trust me you don't know this guy."

"Neither do you," Twilight said firmly.

"You guys," Apejackello said, standing up and letting Pinkie take care of Spike. "I think that I know what Shredord and Sombraang are doing. Follow me."

They followed A.J. to her room.

She pointed at a screen with a sonar. "I've been sensing a strong presence at the Crystal Kingdom ever since Princess Cadence came to power."

"Princess Cadence," Twilight asked. "The pony who accused Celestia of trying to murder Luna?"

A.J. nodded.

"She must be working with Shredord and Sombraang then!"

"My calculations show that whatever Shredord is building is under the castle." A.J. pointed at a spot on the sonar that was beating like a heart.

"We need to get to it then," Twilight said. "And disassemble it before Shredord can unleash it."

* * *

Big Macintosh was trying his damnedest not to cry. But it was hard.

"Why do you have to go," the little filly embraced in his arms asked.

"Just do," the soft spoken stallion said. His orange mane and freckled face could be seen. This was one of the rare times he'd taken off his hockey mask.

"It's not safe anymore is it?"

"Not with me around." Big Mac stood and out of the corner of his eye he saw Granny Smith looking at him.

Apple Bloom grabbed his front hooves. "Please Mac? I don't want you to go!" She shut her eyes tight.

"I can't stay. After that news reporters house burnt down...I can't endanger you two like that." He stepped back and put his mask down.

"I'll be back back...one day." _'Maybe,' _he added mentally. Big Mac turned around and walked out of the door to the Apple family barn.

* * *

"I-It's s-s-s-so cold," Pinkie said, hugging herself tightly.

"I told you to dress warmly," Twilight yelled, her face covered with a mask.

The Crystal Empire was on the skirts of Equestria, just past the Crystal Mountain. The ponies had never been here before, they'd never even been outside of Ponyville before.

"There," A.J shouted.

Twilight looked up to see a shimmering kingdom made of crystals.

"Woah," Pinkie said, flabbergasted. "It looks so...bodacious."

"Totally."

They walked a little further.

"Halt! Who goes there?" Twilight would recognize that voice from anywhere.

"It's me, Twilightonardo."

"Twiley?"

Shining Armor walked towards the Kingdom's entrance.

"Psst! Hey Twilight. Who is that guy? How do you know him?"

Twilight smiled. "That, Pinkie, is Shining Armor. He and Princess Cadance lead the Crystal Empire together."

"And he knows we're...?"

Twilight nodded. "He doesn't mind. And he's agreed to keep it confidential. Plus we're so bundled with clothes that none of the subjects will see us."

"What about me," Pinkie asked.

Twilight looked at Pinkie.

"Take off your mask and walk on all fours."

"Ok!" Pinkie untied her mask and got down on all fours.

"Wow this is weird."

"Pinkie I didn't actually-"

"Twilightonardo!"

Twilight withdrew her katanas when she saw Princess Cadance.

"Cadance!"

"Please, let me explain!"

"What explaining is there to do? You framed our master."

"Twilight!"

Twilight looked past Cadance to see Shining Armor.

"Shining Armor..." She bowed. "It's an honor to meet you in person."

"Thank you. Now please. Cadance, she isn't what she appears."

"What do you mean?"

"I was set up! I would never try to hurt my aunt! It was a Changling!"

"A...Changling?"

"Yes. You see, back when Celestia went to apologize to Luna I was supposed to be trained on how to run the Crystal Empire. However, Queen Chrysalis kidnapped me and took my form to frame Celestia!"

"We're still trying to hunt her down and kill her."

"I...I didn't know."

"But that's not important right now," Shining Armor said, starting to walk back towards the castle.

"We think that something is under the castle, something that Shredord built."

As they stepped into the castle A.J.'s sonar went off the charts.

"Woah! You're right. And it's something big too..."

They walked to the trapdoor that went underground.

"Unfortunately somepony locked this door with a spell that neither me or Shining Armor can break."

"Did you try busting it?"

Twilight rolled her eyes. "Dash, sometimes you can't fix everything by hitting it." She felt the trapdoor.

"I know this spell. Everyone stand back an I'll try using the counter spell."

The other ponies stood back as Twilight's horn started to glow. Twilight groaned as a powerful looking beam shot from Twilight's horn, causing the trapdoor to shoot open.

"Nice goin' Twi," Pinkie congratulated.

Twilight gave a curt nod and unsheathed her katanas.

"Be ready girls. We have no idea what's down there."

The others nodded as they started down the staircase.

* * *

Big Mac looked at the crystal ponies.

'_What kind of freaks are these?'_ He shook his head. No time for that. He was set on finding the mutant ponies.

Whatever they were doing was because of that Raphidash...bitch. Big Mac growled a little while fingering the end of his baseball bat. He was going to put a stop to this-once and for all. He ran towards the Crystal Castle.

"Halt! You are entering the Crystal Castle!"

"No, really?" Big Mac ran past the guard and into the room that the ponies were in.

'_A door...' _he quickly went down, shutting the door behind him.

"Someone's down here..."

The ponies drew their weapons.

"Who's out there?!" Dash clenched her teeth.

"You?!"

Big Mac's baseball bat hit Dash in the gut, sending her backwards.

"Raphidash!"

Twilight used her magic to levitate herself and catch Dash.

"D-Dash?"

Dash did nothing.

"Twilight! We need your help!"

Twilight, who'd finally made it to the bottom, set Dash down and got her katanas.

"What's your problem hockey dude?"

"My problem is mutants like you hurting my family!"

Pinkie tried wrapping her nunchucks around Big Mac's baseball bat but Big Mac simply hit Pinkie with the end of it and threw her off.

A.J ambushed Mac from above, wrapping her legs around his chest and hit him with her Bō Staff multiple times. Mac tried to fling her off, only for Twilight to come up and slice into Mac's hoof. Big Mac whinnied in response and fell foreword. A.J. Jumped off of Mac and watch him fall down the stairs.

The ponies panted as they looked at the now unmasked stallion.

"Look," Twilight said. "A door."

"It looks like there's some spell protecting it."

Twilight bowed her head and tried shooting another beam at the door. She looked up, her eyes completely white with a purple shadow going around them.

_"You are no longer my student."_

_"What?! But...Master Celestia!"_

_"Silence!" Celestia brought the cane down with a thunderous roar._

"Noooo!"

"Twilight? Twilight!"

The door shot open.

Twilight panted and looked around.

"What did you see," Pinkie asked.

"N...nothing. Lets go."

They walked into the room. It was large, though most of the room was taken up by some large...thing. The ponies didn't quite know what it was.

"What is this thing," Dash shouted.

"Welcome to the Technodrome!"

The ponies looked up to see Shredord. Sombraang walked up next to him. The ponies were silent.

"What's the matter ponies? Are you shocked at my magnificants?"

"This is the fruits of Celestia's efforts? A control freak, a brainiac, a hot head and a party pony?" Sombraang smiled. "This will be easy."

Shredord jumped off of the top of the Technodrome, Sombraang following suit. His robotic body hitting the ground made the ponies cringe.

"Go ahead," Shredord said with a smirk. "Make the first move. It'll makthey killing you more fun." Shredord raised his arm, causing the blades in his armor to stick out.

Twilight stood there, frozen in fear. Raphidash growled and charged at Shredord. Shredord blocked Dash's sais with little effort. He lifted his other arm, his blades only a short distance from Dash's eye.

He pushed her back, knocking her into Pinkie. Twilight charged foreword, hitting Shredord in the side, putting a size-able dent in his armor. Sombraang did a sweeping kick under Twilight and making her fall.

Her katanas flew in the air. Shredord held down Twilight's leg with his own and leaned down.

"Now to kill you! Poor, poor Twilight! Who will lead the Teenage Mutant Ninja Ponies now?"

"Hey Shredord!" A.J. was standing on top of the Technodrome, holding Twilight's katanas. "Suck on this!" She stuck the katanas into the Technodrome.

"No! You fool! What have you done? You've killed us all!"

A white hot explosion blew up the Technodrome, along with most of the castle. The ponies were flung back. Slowly, after many minutes, Twilight was the only one who stood. She held one katana, her nose was bleeding and her bandana was torn.

Shredord was laying face down on the ground. Twilight wasn't sure if he was dead or alive. She didn't care. She raised a katana and brought it down on the Shredord's neck with a sickening crunch.

"Never again," she whispered.

She turned her back on the Shredord and looked at her unmoving sisters. Twilight dropped the katana and ran over to Dash.

"Dash...please tell me you're ok...please..."

Tears welled up in Twilight's eyes and started to pour out of her eyes. They landed on Dash's shoulder.

Dash started to open her eyes.

"You're not...gettin' soft on me now are ya?"

"Raphidash you're alive!"

"Twilight..where's the others?"

"I don't know. I haven't checked on them. Can you get up?"

"Of course," Dash said, taking Twilight's hoof so that she could help her up.

Pinkie and AJ were fine so they decieded to head back home.

"So you four killed Shredord," Celestia asked.

"Well it was mostly Twilight," AJ said with a smirk.

"Make way for the celebratory pizza and soda!"

Spike came in with the drinks while Pinkie carried in a trey of pizza.

"Celebrate now ponies. Because I will find you and you will pay for my father's death."

The pink equine put on her beanie and mask before leading an army of Hoof Soldiers back to base.


End file.
